Lealtad
by TailsParkourBoy
Summary: El conflcto mas grande que mobius pudo tener, Tails como comandente y piloto junto con sus amigos y patrulla combatiran a su enemigo para tener al planeta de vuelta, pero no sera facil...accion, lealtad, romance y demas en un combate que les puede costar la vida a cada uno.
1. patrulla aerea

Sonic the Death Note

Personajes en este fic pertenecen a SEGA y otros caracteres pertenecen a la serie DEATH NOTE, otros, pertenecen a caracteres inventados de los autores que participan en el fic también como SonamySuperFan y GalletaXD. Este fic basa en acontecimientos de la trama en la serie de Death Note para incluirlos en un "qué pasaría si hubiera una libreta de esas en el mundo de sonic…en medio de una guerra de Mobius…"

Capitulo 1- Epilogo

-vamos cayendo! Agárrense!- una explosión tras otra, el combate en la isla había costado mucho territorio a las fuerzas del continente, varias unidades en el aire habían sido borradas del radar con las salvas de misiles del enemigo. Fuerzas militares del otro lado de Mobius querían hacerse con todo el planeta para su beneficio económico, apenas y podían mantenerlos en ciertas ciudades.

Antrak: _aquí 6-2-37 al habla… 6-3-4 ha caído…_

Tails no iba a tardar mucho tiempo en el aire, las barreras sintéticas de su avión estaban en un 30%, podría darle una sobrecarga al reactor de efecto de masa en cualquier momento. No sabía si iba a llegar, tenía que destruir las baterías antiaéreas de la zona para que los aéreos pudieran ayudar a las tropas de tierra, pero con los daños que tenia no sabía si lo lograría, 2 cazas lo fijaban con misiles de calor, fallaban, pero si le daban aumentaban las posibilidades de que no llegue.

IA Del avión: Bengalas agotadas, atención, misiles de calor fijando la nave

Tails: oh no…

IA: barreras sintéticas al 10%, Peligro, escudos desactivados. Atención, Akog 2-2-4 fijado, bengalas agotadas, proceda con la eyección de la cabina.

Tails: Antrak 6-2-37 solicito apoyo para entregar el paquete A-10

IA: aviso, misil en camino

Tails: joder no puedo desviarme de nuevo!

Con un movimiento rápido hacia la izquierda, el avión hiso una maniobra brusca, el misil se iba de largo a al avión de Tails, desorientándose, los aviones del enemigo no tenían la suficiente tecnología como para seguir a un avión correctamente.

IA: misil eludido.

Tails: necesito apoyo Julie!

Fergie: Tranquilo Prower! Yo te ayudo!

Por debajo de los dos cazas enemigos que perseguían a Tails, el zorro logro ver como proyectiles 70-FireDragon atravesaban por completo como agujas el escudo y el blindaje de ambos cazas, haciendo que se desplomen en llamas hacia el agua. Luego, el avión que ayudo al chico salió entre el humo elevándose de manera vertical, dio un giro a la derecha y se puso detrás de él.

Tails: Gracias Fergie…lo aprecio.

Tails formo una ligera sonrisa de alivio al ver que Fergie lo salvo de una muerte segura.

Fergie: es la quinta vez que te salvo 2-1!

Tails: ah mira!...he marcado mi objetivo…de todos modos gracias

Tails: Antrak este es Akog-2-2-4, inicio la barrida de la zona, blancos marcados por láser en el fijador, permiso para la pasada.

Antrak: entendido 2-2-4 ametrallamientos de carga explosiva A-10 autorizada

Con un movimiento en el mando, Tails empujo hacia adelante poco a poco los controles del avión, haciendo que este se incline hacia abajo… Tails miro en el fijador y la mira a todos a los que estaba a punto de asesinar…no era lo que él quería…pero…

Tails: así es…esto

Tails levanto con el pulgar la tapita que estaba en la punta del lado derecho del mando…cerró los ojos…y dejo caer el pulgar en el botón rojo que destapo…

Desde la tierra se vio como en el fuerte enemigo, torretas 50, antiaéreos, y vehículos que iban a salir, desaparecían en una densa nube de humo negro acompañado de fuego que se levantaba al cielo. De ahí, un pequeño avión salía del humo junto con su acompañante en un segundo jet, que sobrevolaban el caos que solo un chico causo

_-Aquí Antrak 6-2-37 al habla…todas las baterías enemigas caídas, apoyo aéreo entrando a la isla… _

Fergie: wau Tails esa fue tu mejor pasada de la semana no?.

Tails: si….lo sé…Julie-su…podemos?

_Antrak:Entendido a todas las unidades 2-2, procedan a retirarse a la base, 3-4 y 1-8 escaneo en la zona._

Tails dio un suspiro y se relajo en su asiento mientras verificaba los daños. Parecían uno que otro grave, pero se sentía mal al haber matado a tantos soldados de diferentes especies a la vez, no sabía el número de bajas, pero…aun así… ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo con sus amigos, así que no debía de sentirse mal.

Fergie: bien Miles podemos volver a la base, ya podrás decirme lo que querías no?

Tails: tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de eso Fergie…lo siento Julie quiere que repare su avión de nuevo y sonic destrozo su Gear…

Fergie: que pesado eres Miles…

Los pocos aviones que quedaron se pusieron en fila rumbo al este de la isla, de todos los 15 aviones de la unidad 2-2 que habían llegado con armamento pesado, al final solo se enfilaron 5. Fergie se puso al lado de Tails y miro desde su cabina al chico que permanecía con la mirada triste.

Fergie: Tails?

Tails:…ah?

Fergie: estas bien?

Tails: creo…no lo sé…

Fergie: solo hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, seguro que ellos mataron a gente inocente de todo esto en las ciudades que tomaron.

Tails:…si…eso creo

La joven tigre hizo una leve sonrisa al chico y este solo seguía verificando los daños y estado de armas, su mirada sin ánimo en los paneles decía más que eso.

Fergie: tú quédate tranquilo. Y solo piensa que(interferencia)_

Tails: Fergie?

Fergie:_

Tails volteo rápido a ver a su amiga para ver si estaba bien, pero lo que vio lo saco de su trance psicológico…

Fergie: qué demonios!...Quien eres tú! Como subiste aquí!

Tails: Scourge…

El zorro vio a Scourge de espalda, parado en la cabina de Ferigie mirándola, y luego volteo solo la mirada hacia Tails. Cuando el zorro vio sus ojos, estos tenían un brillo de rojo. Scourge no dijo una sola palabra, solo levanto la mano a la altura de su pecho, luego la abrió por completo y Tails estaba con la mirada atenta por saber que iba a hacer.

Scourge: Miles Prower… aquellos que la utilicen están condenados al dolor y sufrimiento de los que lo rodean….

Tails solo lo miraba a los ojos y veía ese rojizo brillo que tenia, scourge no tenía al parecer ni una sola expresión en su rostro, y Tails no entendía lo que trataba de decir, ya que no sabía si su amiga tigre estaba en peligro ante scourge.

Scourge:…bum

El erizo cerro el puño con fuerza y repentinamente el avión donde estaba Fergie Exploto con tal magnitud que desvió con la onda a los demás aviones que estaban cerca.

Tails: NO! FERGIE NO!

Tails vio como los restos del avión caían en llamas hacia la playa de la isla de la que todavía no habían salido. El zorro no pudo resistir a que una lágrima le cayera por su mejilla tras horrible momento…

_Kely: Antrak 6-2-37 aquí 2-3, perdimos a 2-4 procedemos a la retirada inmediata solicito un equipo de rescate para el piloto._

Tails: NO! Yo iré por ella

_Kely: 2-1 negativo! No podemos perder la formación, la zona es bastante peligrosa._

_Tails: no me importa Kely! Iré por ella!_

_Antrak: 2-1 no rompa formación con el escuadrón! Repito, no rompa la formación! 5-3 está en ca…_

_El zorro con furia y desesperación le dio una patada al sistema de comunicaciones y dio un giro brusco a la derecha._

Tails: Brely activa el aterrizaje vertical!

IA: reduciendo el campo sintético

El avión redujo velocidad y se acerco a la orilla de la playa, en donde habían caído los restos del avión de Fergie, Tails estaba desesperado, no sabía si ella estaría viva, los campos de masa de la cabina debieron hacer que la explosión o fuego afecte al piloto, Tails diseño ese campo para los demás encaso de que un caza enemigo los derribe, pero no sabía si funcionaba al chochar tan fuerte. De la parte de abajo del Akog, se desplegaron 6 turbinas que permitían que el avión aterrice de una manera vertical en la zona. Con mucho cuidado Tails aterrizo cerca de la zona de impacto y miro a los lados mientras se abría la cabina para ver si tenía algo de suerte. Bajo del avión y reviso cada escombro, buscando y rogando que su amiga tigre siguiera viva.

Después de un buen rato en aquella playa llena de pedazos del avió, Tails no encontró ni un rastro de la piloto.

Tails se sentó en la arena y apoyo su espalda en una palmera…dejo caer sus colas en la fría arena y de su bolsillo en su pierna derecha saco una foto que parecía algo reciente, Tails tomo su radio y la activo.

Tails: Julie…

Antrak: te recibo 2-1 estas bien?

Tails: Yo….

Antrak: 5-3 está en camino Tails…aguarda a que este ahi

Tails desconecto su radio y la tiro al lado suyo, levanto la foto y la miro por un momento.

En la foto aparecían varios compañeros de Tails los de la unidad aérea 2-2 Fergie, Julie-su, Kely, Tomas y Clay, los demás eran los que habían caído en el combate en combates antiguos…

Tails: mierda Fergie…porque …

Tails tenía los ojos llorosos al pensar que una buena amiga había muerto, pero antes de que suelte la primera lagrima, ruido en los escombros le llamo la atención. Rápidamente el chico se levanto y busco el origen de aquel ruido.

Tails llego a un banco de arena y encontró la cabina de Fergie abierta, con la tigre adentro, con varios golpes, no muy graves aparentemente, ya que la cabina había hecho su trabajo correctamente.

Tails: Fergie! Fergie despierta!

Fergie no despertaba, Tails se le acerco y noto que respiraba, estaba inconsciente solamente.

Tails saco a fergie de la cabina, la recostó en la arena y entonces, otro ruido salió de la nada, Tails miro hacia donde provenía aquel ruido, y vio que de los escombros al lado de la cabina salía aquel erizo verde, gravemente herido, le sangraba la cabeza y la boca, tenía igual varios golpes en el cuerpo.

Tails: tu!

Tails se levanto y se puso en una posición de defensa por si acaso scourge intentaba algo.

Scoourge:…yo….re….re….

Tails: que dices!

Scourge saco algo de su chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta….una libreta desgastada y del mismo color

Tails: que es eso!

Scourge tomo un lapicero y abrió la libreta, se preparo para escribir algo en ella. Tails estaba nervioso al ver lo que iba a hacer, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría al escribir algo en aquella misteriosa libreta.

Scoruge solo tenía la mirada perdida en la libreta, su cara no demostraba ni un sentimiento o estado de ánimo, solo concentraba la mirada en la libreta.

Scourge: yo….yo…renuncio…

Mientras decía eso, el erizo comenzó a escribir en la libreta…

Scourge: renuncio a la propiedad de esta death note!

Un sonido más fuerte se escucho a lo lejos de donde estaban ellos tres. Scourge cayó al suelo derramando mucha sangre de su cabeza. Tails se quedo asustado y quieto por ver aquello, su boca ligeramente abierta veía el cuerpo de aquel erizo en la arena, muerto…

El chico volteo la mirada a su derecha en donde se había oído el aquel sonido.

Miro a lo lejos al erizo que causo la muerte de scourge, aquel erizo negro con una .50 calibre sniper rifle en la espalda.

Shadow, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos a un paso lento, el arma colgando en su espalda y su traje negro de operaciones especiales. Tails volteo al cuerpo de scourge y vio la libreta en donde había escrito algo antes de su muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia scourge y se agacho a recoger la libreta, la escondió debajo de su chaqueta de piloto y se levanto de nuevo para que shadow no viera nada raro en el.

Shadow se acerco a Tails y lo miro a los ojos, su cara mostraba desmotivación, perdida aparentemente. Luego dirigió su mirada a Fergie que yacía acostada en la arena inconsciente

Tails: shadow, gra…

Shadow: Antrak 6-2-37, Juilie, están a salvo. Volvemos al Atom, fuera

Antrak: entendido 5-3 Knuckles está en camino hacia ustedes mantengan el paso, corto.

Shadow no dejo terminar a Tails, parecía enojado, pero Tails solo concentraba su mente en la libreta…el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte ante ellos, y una nueva y misteriosa arma había aparecido en lo más profundo del Mobius…

_**ok chicos y chicas, como verán, un tercer fic, este por mi punto de vista, muuuy dramático jeje creo, Bueno, como verán en este fic han participado ciertas personitas que agradezco mucho su apoyo, y…bueno, que unda con unas personas mas no? Si se quieren unir pueees, un inbox y un saludo, nos vemos…en el próximo capitulo.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**OMG llevo demasiado tiempo sin escribir, es que pues se me bajo la inspiración y pues ya no tenía mucha imaginación hasta que cierta personita me hizo recordar de nuevo :3 bueno son la 1 AM y me debo de levantar a las 7 am xD asi que creo que esto será breve pero les prometo que lo continuare…otra cosa, no soy otaku o fan del anime simplemente me gusta desahogar mi imaginación en un texto de algo que me gusta…no soy muy romantico dudes :3 pero basta de texto y a comenzar…**

Personajes en este fic pertenecen a SEGA y otros caracteres pertenecen a la serie DEATH NOTE, otros, pertenecen a caracteres inventados de los autores que participan en el fic también como SonamySuperFan y GalletaXD. Este fic basa en acontecimientos de la trama en la serie de Death Note para incluirlos en un "qué pasaría si hubiera una libreta de esas en el mundo de sonic…en medio de una guerra de Mobius…

Capitulo 2: Sueños y pensamientos

Tails se encontraba en un lugar obscuro y frio, el eco de sus pisadas era de lo único que se escuchaban además de su respiración semi agitada. A Tails no le preocupaba estar ahí, le preocupaba que iba a pasar, ya que él estaba consciente de que era un sueño, un sueño del cual no podía despertar por sí mismo, solo vivirlo y esperar hasta que su cuerpo descansara lo suficiente.

Cada vez más el sentía que el sueño se iba convirtiendo en pesadilla, le parecía tan real, los ruidos y los susurros que su propia mente creaba…o eso creía

Tails se arrodillo en el frio suelo de aquel lugar listo para escuchar las frases de la pesadilla…

_Tails…Tails…tu…eres…(varias voces hablando a la vez)…regresa con nosotros…tails…TAILS…TAAAAAILS!_

Tails: yo…puedo escucharlos…

_Y terminara en parpadeos_

Tails: y nos ahogaremos en cenizas…

_Y NUESTRAS ALMAS SOLO!_

Tails:…se decoloraran a lo lejos…pero mientras choca…y la tormenta asota…

VOLVERAS!...A!…

Tails:…nosotros…

_Despierta…_

Tails: AAAAHH!

Knuckles: Tails! Tails cálmate! Tranquilo…joder

Tails despertó en un transportador, estaba sentado en los asientos y knuckles lo sujetaba con fuerza para tranquilizarlo

Tails: knuckles! Tio…en donde estamos? Que paso?

Tails volteo a su derecha para ver a fergie en una camilla en el centro del transportador…

Knuckles: Tails mírame…llevamos volando 5 horas, el Atom no está lejos, te desmallaste cuando llegaron al transportador shadow y tu, llevabas a fergie cargando y eso te canso en el tramo…

Tails: Donde está el akog!?

Knuckles: aquí

Knuckles le dio a a tails un frasquito con una luz muy brillante en el centro de este

Knuckles: al parecer yo también e aprendido a usar estos no chico?

En frasquito era un invento de tails que desintegraban objetos de grandes masas y las guardaban en aquel objeto y luego al momento de romperlo se reconstruía lo que fuera que estuviera dentro, en el caso de los vehículos de Tails, lo abria por el mismo en caída libre y de la nada aparecia cualquier avión suyo con el dentro de la cabina…

Tails: ya era hora tonto

Knuckles se trono los nudillos –creo que ya te sientes mejor para una golpiza ¿no?-

Tails: ah…i-ire a ver mejor a shadow…luego a fergie

Tails se levanto y fue a la cabina de la nave, al abrir la puerta de la cabina se topo con el cañón del calibre 50 de shadow apuntándole

Tails: pero que!?

Shadow era el que pilotaba la nave pero tal parece que se quedo dormido con su arma así sin mas

Tails: (_debe de estar cansado igual, lo dejare dormir y tomare el control de la nav…si él está dormido quien ha estado)_

IA: _Atención, perdiendo altitud_

Un grito y reacción rápida de Tails, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso, pero no le quedaba opción, solo avía espacio para un piloto y shadow estaba sentado ahí sin el piloto automático

IA: _Impacto inminente_

Tails: me arrepentiré de esto

Tails le dio un golpe a shadow en la cabeza lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo y este se sobresalto saco una Dessert eagle de su cintura y sin ver la dirigió hacia atrás de él, apuntándole a Tails

Tails: idiota después te encargas de mí estamos cayendo!

Shadow: oh!

En la parte de atrás knuckles avía sujetado bien a fergie y se preguntaba "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" mientras se caia una y otra vez en el compartimiento de carga

Shadow tiro hacia atrás los controles del transportador que a la vez de un movimiento brusco se comenzó a equilibrar y a ganar algo de altitud

Shadow: te la pasare esta vez enano, pero si lo haces de nuevo te mato

Tails: si no lo hubiera hecho no tendrías una segunda oportunidad de hacerlo!

Un golpe mas fuerte golpeo a los dos aturdiendo a Tails y enojando a shadow.

Tails: oye!

Shadow: te matare Tails!

Tails: yo no he sido!

Knukles: cállense los dos!...shadow! otra vez quedándote dormido sin piloto automático?

El erizo y el equidna discutieron mientras el zorro sin que lo vieran se iba de la cabina a paso lento

Knuckles: ap ap ap…

Knuckles Sujeto a tails de las colas alzándolo y con los ojos cerrados lo mantenía en el aire

Tails: se lo que estas pensando…y no lo hare-cruzándose de brazos- estoy muy cansado…

Knucles: preferiría a que pilotes tu otras 2 horas a que nos mate un erizo…

Shadow solo buscaba el cargador de su arma…

Tails: puedo ir a ver a fergie unos 5 minutos?

Knuckles: Tails…

Tails: por favor…?

Shadow: Lo encontre! Ahora me vengare…

Knuckles: Dame eso

Knuckles se lo arrebato y se lo dio a Tails que acto seguido lo bajo y le dijo

Knucles: hazlo rápido, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo te lo prometo , sabes que si el piloto automático falla _todos caemos…y también…_

Tails se quedo paralizado al escuchar eso ultimo "Todos caemos" fue una frase que escucho en sus sueños y que a veces lo atormentaba. Entre susurros mientras knuckles hablaba solo dijo "_y terminara en parpadeos…y nos ahogaremos en cenizas… y todos caemos" _

Knuckles: les quedo claro a los dos?

Shadow: puedo tener ya mi cargador?

Knuckles: Tails?

Tails:…ah? Que? Sip! Entendi…debo irme ahora.

Tails salió casi disparado de la cabina y se acerco a fergie que seguía inconsciente, la puerta de la cabina seguía abierta y se escuchaba la conversación de knuckles y shadow hablando sobre el estado del combate, Tails jalo una silla y se sentó al lado de fergie…se quedo callado por un momento y cerró los ojos, recordando momentos que paso con ella y sus amigos antes de que callera por completo la economía del otro lado del planeta, Tails sujetaba el cargador de shadow el cual no tenía un solo tiro en el.

Tails: pf…vez fergie? Te dije que shadow era inofensivo con nosotros…bueno, a veces…pero todos aquí estamos unidos, prometo que te pondrás bien…scourge al menos ya está muerto…me siento mal de no haber podido matarlo yo mismo…pero…

Tails suspiro en un buen lapso de tiempo y se quito la sudadera azul marino que traía puesta, la insignia de piloto con la franja negra en el frente lo decía claramente, acto seguido sintió la libreta de scourge debajo de su camisa y estaba a punto de sacarla cuando sintió que era demasiado peligroso ahí, podrían descubrirlo, Tails no iba a tener ningún problema con la libreta expuesta, pero el tenia el capricho de querer investigar el "armamento" desconocido antes que los demás…prefirió quedarse viendo el cargador sin balas de shadow, que al verlo más de cerca pudo ver que tenía en él su nombre y el de todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Tails, el cargador decía al final "Los protegeré a todos…lo prometo"- shadow the hedgehog

Tails: jaja…te lo dije…shadow nunca me mataría…

Shadow: no estés tan seguro de eso…niño

Shadow estaba detrás de el

Tails: debo irme a pilotar la nave Fergie! Te veré luego!

Sin darse cuenta Tails soltó el cargador y se fue a la cabina en donde knuckles solo estaba apoyado en un panel con los brazos cruzados, shadow se dio cuenta del cargador y lo recogió, leyendo de nuevo lo que decía debajo de este…shadow paso su mano encima y enseguida el "shadow the hedgehog" se cambio a "Tails Parkour Boy". Después shadow introdujo el cargador en la chaqueta de Fergie y la vio por un instante, dio media vuelta y se sentó a limpiar con un pañuelo su 50. Calibre…

**acabe a las 2:30 am xD espero que les haya gustado y después los hare más largos…y pues algunos tal vez ya se dieron cuenta de algo por ahí en el capítulo que son frases…mm…ocultas de algo podría decirse, pero miren les confieso algo…no me salió la inspiración de este capítulo porque si…yo parte de los sueños de Tails son referencias a los míos, ya que los susurros me pasan al escuchar entre sueños una canción que me gusta cuando me quedo dormido con los audífonos puestos solo necesitaba combinarlos en algo para ver si quedaba en que se viera dramático…pero en fin…nos vemos en el sig. Cap.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Momento unico

**Ok bueno la primera vez que actualizo al día siguiente de haber actualizado. Este capítulo se lo dedico a alguien bastante especial llamada… Helen…creo que ya sabran quien es en el fic…****A comenzar.**

Capitulo 3: Atom

Sonic se encontraba caminando por los interminables pasillos de la nave Atom con un PDA en la mano, él era el que dirigía las tropas de tierra, pero a falta de personal en la nave, era el que se encargaba de ella mientras el capitán…Tails, estaba ausente. Sonic veía por la cubierta de observación los daños que la nave construida por Tails mismo.

Al llegar a un elevador, solo presiono el penúltimo botón que aparecía en el panel, el ultimo lo llevaba hasta las habitaciones de los mayores rangos de la nave, salas de juntas y comunicaciones holográficas. Sonic y la demás tripulación veían ese lugar solo como un lugar para privilegiados, pero sonic era uno de ellos.

El elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, dejando ver el puente de la nave, un gran espacio lleno de monitores y radares, personal que la tripulaba a los lados de esta, y su parte favorita, en el medio había un espacio en forma rectangular que tenía el símbolo de Tails en forma holográfica, unos teclados a sus lados y varias luces en el techo, era el centro de comando principal de la nave, lo que la controlaba e informaba.

Sonic solo dio un respiro y dejo su PDA apoyado en aquel lugar, se recargo y se quedo pensando, levanto la mirada y vio el sol ocultándose en el mar que sobrevolaban, pero vio algo mas, Amy tenía su mano contra el vidrio reforzado del puente y se limito a regresar la mirada a su trabajo, pero sonic es sonic, en lugar de eso saco de su bolsillo su PID (personal idea design) un regalo de Tails el cual sonic podía ver el estado de lo que quisiera, entrar a la web y demás, cada quien en la nave tenía el suyo y sonic desplego un holograma de su gear dañado que lo miro por un rato

Sonic: Tranquilo bebe, obligare a Tails cuando llegue que repararte sea lo primero que haga

Julie: te molestas mucho con eso

Sonic: Antrak? No deberías estar siendo el Overload de nuestras tropas?

Julie: para ti soy julie sonic no lo olvides-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- y todos están de camino a la nave, el escuadrón 2-1 será el primero en llegar

Sonic: Tails?

Julie: su escuadrón hizo un muy buen trabajo en red island, desafortunadamente 10 aviones cayeron y el de Fergie mal herida según me ha informado knuckles…

Sonic: bien…esperemos a que lleguen todos y después a dormir un poco, terminamos por esta semana, no atacaran de nuevo hasta restablecerse…al menos tardaran un poco

Julie: creo que mejor deberíamos acabar con ellos de una vez por todas antes de que nos maten no crees?

Sonic: de eso se encargara la fuerza militar de mobius…

Amy: Nosotros también somos de ellos sonic…

Julie: bueno los dejo solos, me iré al hangar para esperar a los escuadrones

Julie solo paso a retirarse, ella se encargaba de comandar las tropas informándoles sobre su misión y estado actual de la zona de combate. Amy permaneció callada frente a sonic, pero él decidió romper el hielo.

Sonic: como estas Amy?

Amy era la que se encargaba del control, entrada y salida de escuadrones, aviones, suministros, radares y estado de la nave

Amy: deberías de preguntárselo al Atom…mira esto

Amy tecleo en el panel del centro de control en el que sonic seguía apoyado y una representación holográfica de la nave entera se desplego en el mapa, dejando ver incluso en esa escala pequeña su gran tamaño, siempre que sonic la veía le recordaba mucho a una nave que salía en uno de sus tantos videojuegos, se preguntaba si Tails la construyo a modelo a aquella nave (para darse una idea de cómo es la nave busquen "Halo infinity")

Amy: tenemos daños no muy graves aquí (apuntando a los impulsores) y aquí (apuntando al casco de la nave) no son graves te lo vuelvo a decir, pero si no se reparan podrían darnos problemas a largo plazo, los escudos hicieron bien su trabajo

Sonic: envía a un equipo de ingenieros mañana por la mañana, ahora solo hay que limitarnos a traer a todos a casa…

Amy: Sonic has estado muy triste y deprimido últimamente, te pasa algo?

Sonic: es solo que…sigo sin creer lo que está pasando…es que paso tan…rápido que, siento que correr en las tranquilas montañas paso hace poco…no hace 6 meses

Amy: Volverá a ser como antes sonic, ya lo veras…solo que primero debemos de sacar a patadas los revolucioncitas o como se quieran llamar…

Sonic: Te das cuenta de que uno de nosotros puede morir? Osea…tu, yo…Tails…Fergie…julie…Aura?

Amy solo le tapo con un dedo la boca a sonic y se limito a besarlo para tranquilizarlo

Sonic: Amy aquí no…

Amy: deja de pensar en eso Sonic, piensa que dentro de poco todo parara y volverá a ser lo de antes, ya veras

Sonic: te quiero Amy

Amy: (lo volvió a besar) y yo a ti

El ya sol había ocultado hace un momento y ya podían comenzar a verse las estrellas, un último segundo de sombra en el Atom y este encendió sus luces.

Aura: Julie me recibes? Ya estás en la torre de control?

Aura junto con shadow formaban parte de la Elite de francotiradores de la nave, ella era algo seria igual que el erizo, sin mencionar que era del personal encargado de todo el armamento de la nave, incluyendo defensas de ella, armamento para tropas de tierra, aire, agua…todo

Julie: _en mi aciento relajada Aura…espera, te volviste a subir al casco de la nave? Sabes que a Tails no le gusta que…_

Aura: El zorrito no está aquí Julie-dijo entre risa- pero veo un objeto en dirección a nosotros, puedes confirmar?

Julie:_ Aura la mira de tu arma llega más lejos que los radares súper avanzados de tails, tendré que esperar a que se acerquen a los 50 km al menos…espera…confirmo Aura es el transportador de shadow_

Aura: de verdad? Desde aquí solo veo en la cabina a un idiotita de 2 colas pilotando la nave de MI shadow...permiso para disparar

Julie: _no empieces con tus cosas Aura_

Aura: lo tomare como un "permiso concedido"

Aura acaricio el gatillo de su rifle por un momento e inhalo profundamente…después disparo

La bala tenía una velocidad de 400km/h, la punta tan fina que parecía que cortaba el aire. La bala se dirigía directo a la frente de Tails

(**En el transportador)**

Tails: (cantando) _trials in lifeee! Cuenstions of our existence here! __Don't wan…_-un chasquido se escucho en la cabina- uh? Que fue eso? Da igual (taradeando)

Aura: Malditos escudos…

Tails dio un suspiro al ya tener el Atom a la vista, estaba demasiado cansado para pilotar.

Tails: Knuckles, lo tenemos enfrente. Llegamos…

Shadow y knucles entraron a la cabina, shadow recargo su mano en el asiento de Tails mientras que con la otra tecleaba en el panel de comunicaciones

Shadow: este es el transportador Ascend 01, solicitando permiso para atracar en el muelle 3 del Atom.

Julie: _Permiso concedido Ascend, bienvenidos de vuelta_

Knuckles: otro dia terminado chicos…y chica ahí atrás!

Tails: ya ha despertado?

Knucles: se recupera, será mejor que la lleves a la cubierta médica apenas atraquemos

Tails se sentía aliviado de que no pasara a mayores el estado de Fergie, regreso la mirada a los controles del transportador que brillaban con luces verdes. Desde afuera, el Ascend disminuía la velocidad mientras las puertas del muelle de atraco del Atom con el numero 3 se abrían de forma vertical. Tails jalo hacia atrás los comandos del transportador mientras este entraba con cuidado a la zona de aterrizaje. Desde adentro Tails podía observar cientos de vehículos tanto aéreos como terrestres, que la mayoría no eran suyos. Personal yendo de un lado para otro y algo mejor para él, A sonic parado enfrente de la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Tails apago los sistemas y se paró de su asiento, knuckles ya había abierto la compuerta trasera del transportador y shadow ya se había bajado del mismo, Tails acaricio la mejilla de Fergie que con trabajo pudo abrir nuevamente los ojos, Tails se agacho enfrente de ella.

Tails: Fergie? Ya llegamos al Atom Fer, te pondrás bien

Fergie solo le contesto con una sonrisa mientras los paramédicos se la comenzaban a llevar a la cubierta medica

Sonic lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados con una mirada seria que Tails supo que podría estar en problemas, shadow saludo a sonic junto con knucles que después se retiraron. El zorro se limito a bajar del transportador y camino hacia sonic con la mirada baja

Al estar enfrente de el, Tails se llevo una mano a la cabeza y miro al erizo el cual lo tomo de la camisa

Sonic: Tails! o mejor debería llamarte ¿capitán, no es así?

Tails: Sonic!.,.yo…reparare tu gear!...lo juro

Sonic: eh? No iba a hablarte de eso pero ya que te pones a voluntad

Sonic cargo a Tails y se lo puso en sus hombros

Sonic: hiciste un buen trabajo en Red island hermanito!

Tails: sonic? Que haces? Bueno si tienes razón…lo hicimos de nuevo hermano!

Ambos se querían el uno para el otro, Desde que la batalla en mobius se libro, no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos como antes

Su diversión se les acabo cuando del suelo se comenzó a apareces un aura blanca que comenzó a agarrar un tono azul clarito, de esta, se formaba un cuerpo humano de edad de 10 años aproximadamente, era totalmente blanco con detalles azules en los ojos y sombra, vestido con unos jeans y una sudadera, con el cabello medio largo.

-Capitan Miles prower- dijo aquella figura que tenía un aura que no dejaba de moverse, igual de blanca- Recomiendo de baje señor, podría sufrir daños físicos

Tails: Burnsy…por decima vez…llámame Tails…

"Burnsy" era una IA súper avanzada creado por Tails mismo, pero no fue una simple programación de Tails, Burnsy había aparecido de la nada 3 años atrás en la mente de tails cuando tenía 8 años, fue una ambición de Tails, un recuerdo y un deber, el sentía que DEVIA construir una IA como Burnsy, por eso Tails no la consideraba del todo una IA, si no que la consideraba como un ente que le pidió a Tails ser construido en esa misma forma. Pero por alguna extraña razón que Tails desconoce a Sonic no le agradaba para nada burnsy

Burnsy: entendido, "Tails" desea revisar el informe de daños de la nave?

Tails: espera…dijiste daños!?

Burnsy: confirmado, Las barreras sintéticas de la nave fueron traspasadas por una maniobra arriesgada que el comandante de la nave Sonic realizo al desactivarme desde el núcleo de la IA…

Tails: que sonic hizo que!?

Sonic: ah…Tails creo que burnsy esta averiada –dijo entre risa- tu sabes que siempre debe estar activado el piloto automático

Tails solo se le quedaba viendo a sonic como teniendo ganas de estrangularlo y sonic con ganas de salir corriendo, odiaba la voz tan aguda que tenia la IA

Burnsy: Incorrecto, según el historial de comandos, usted preciono 387 veces el botón de silencio pero solo el Capitan del Atom respectivo podía realizar esa acción, después a las 3:47 PM entro a la cámara de nucleo de las IA y presiono 12,347 botones sin saber cual botón era el indicado

Sonic: ah…hermanito…digo…capitán, creo que la cena me espera

Tails: a donde crees que vas erizo!

Sonic fue rápido y se esfumo en los vehículos y multitud del hangar. Tails dio un suspiro y se dirigió a Burnsy

Tails: algo más a pasado…burn?

Burnsy: Analisando…tienes 2 informes pendientes, uno requiere de tu presencia en el puente, el otro puedo dártelo aquí si lo autorizas

Tails: dime…

Burny: La piloto 2-3 Fergie, se encuentra en buen estado y descansa ahora, recuperación acelerada.

Tails: siempre sabes que me interesa saber no?

Burnsy: el programa continúa en buen estado…Tails

Dicho esto la IA se desvaneció de la nada. Tails dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, llego hasta el tranvía de la nave al cual se subió y se sentó, en la pantalla de este logro ver un reportaje de las noticias diciendo sobre la pasada de la carga A-10 que Tails realizo en Red island, la cual hizo una victoria más al continente, ganando espacio en otro continente el cual había caído en manos de los enemigos.

El tranvía se detuvo y Tails salió caminando pensativo, llego a una estación la cual decía "cubierta de la tripulación" a Tails le gustaba ir a ese lugar ya que estaba la sala con la ventana al espacio más relajante de la nave. Continuo caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta la cual se abrió por si sola dejando ver el lugar favorito de la nave de Tails. El lugar era espacioso, tranquilo, por alguna extraña razón no había nadie. El lugar tenia estandartes de libros en las paredes y asientos en los lados, en el frente de la ventana había una alfombra azul con el símbolo del ATOM. Tails se dejo caer en la alfombra y se sentó.

Tails: _And I know_…_ I know it's not your time…_ _but bye, bye…_ _and a word…to the wise…when the fire dies_

El zorro dio un breve suspiro

Tails: _ you think it's over but it's just…_

Fergie:_ Beguuun_

Tails: uh?

Tails se levanto y volteo a ver que su amiga había entrado a la sala junto con él. La tigre solo le sonrió y Tails corrió para abrazarla.

Tails: Fergie estas bien!

Fergie: pues que pensabas zorrito tonto, me iba a quedar en una camilla todo el tiempo?

Tails: pero se supone que deberías estar descansando…como te has escapado?

Fergie: da igual Tails… solo quiero descansar pero estando contigo…a tu lado

Tails sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en el mismo lugar pero con Fergie a su lado

Fergie: asi que este es tu lugar favorito no?

Tails: no sería tan favorito si no estuvieras tu conmigo fer

Era un silencioso momento, los dos pilotos intercambiaban miradas, sin contar que los dos estaban nerviosos por aquel momento, Tails paso su mano abrazando a Ferie y a la vez la termino abrazándola con una de sus colas y Fergie solo lo miraba a aquellos ojos azules.

Fergie: Tails…yo…

Las estrellas podían verse en el obscurecido cielo de mobius, el momento parecía ser el único que el planeta tenía en ese momento. La luz de la luna sentaba mejor el lugar que la luz artificial.

Tails: shh…lo se

Fergie: en que parte nos...Quedamos? Tails?

Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron

Ambos: _But baby don't cry…You had my heaaart… at least for the most paart…Cause everybody's gotta die sometimeeee…_

Comenzaban a acercarse hasta topar uno con la nariz de otro

Ambos: we fell apaaart…Let's make a new staaart…Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeeii yeaa…

Cada uno podia sentir el calor de la respiracion del otro, Tails la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte con sus colas hasta rodearla completamente hasta que…

Ambos: But baby don't cryyy….

La tigre y el zorro acabaron en un profundo beso que el tiempo se detuvo por un momento, no había Guerra ni problemas, solo ellos dos, en ese momento inseparable…

Y único…

**Fin del capitulo…**

**La canción se llama A Little piece of have c: mi canción favorita y causa de mi amor por alguien que representa este fic para mi…**


End file.
